Ice Princess Lo Saia
by Kira Akuma
Summary: I have too many stories on my drive... so here's an unfinished tale of Lo Saia adopted daughter to La Saia and the King's Curse.


When people talk about the shipwreck of the Port town of Queens, there is always a mixed reaction, depending on who you ask. Natives will talk about the mysterious ghost child that plays tricks whenever she comes ashore before stealing food; while those who have been to the Shipwreck will murmur tales of the horrors that the ghost child would rain down upon them.

Most people in port Queens know the stories of how the ghost child came to be. It is said that a couple years before the ghost child started to haunt the sea, a baby appeared on the mayor's doorstep. Disgusting by the little crying girl, he had one of his attendants get rid of it. The still green horned attendant went to the dock and took the submarine down to the Shipwreck. He left the crying baby girl there, not knowing what would happen to it. From there it was speculated that the child was taken by the Ice Queen La Saia herself; and she took care of the child as her own.

Nobody knew if it was true, but they were all to scared to ask the Ghost Child. After five years, they gave the child a name though; they called her Lo Saia. Seeing as Lo Saia was said to be La Saia's child ( _Saia_ ), and she was good and making flashy spectacles ( _Lo_ ) they found it _very_ fitting.

Lo Saia loved her life. She had everything she could possibly want; from a family that loved her unconditionally, to people she could terrorize whenever she wanted. Her mother La Saia was amazing with how she would always care for her, and her adopted father The Kings Curse (he doesn't really have anything else to be called). She was really scared of uncle Dark Genie, even if he gave her and her family their magic. Luckily, he rarely ever left the Gallery of Time.

Lo Saia's mother and her mother's minions were the ones to take care of her normally, but after her sixth birthday, she got an enchanted map to visit her other family. She knew they weren't her real family, nor did her parents like one another (La Saia was still loyal to her fiancé), it was just a makeshift family. La Saia was the mom because she took care of her. The Kings Curse was the dad because he taught her all the magic he learned over the centuries and he visited for her "birthday."

Well… They didn't actually _know_ when she was born, they just used the day she was found. Ironically enough, it was the "Autumn Festival of the Dead." The irony? Like The Kings Curse, she was undead thanks to _a lot_ of The Kings Curse's magic ( _another reason why he's the dad, he gave her new life_ ) after she drowned.

At almost thirteen, she was of average height, and looked like an aristocrat by both Port Queens and Muska Lacka standards. She was a little over four and a half feet in height, with a medium olive skin tone. Her long hair was obsidian black and looked like the black sand her father was known for whenever her emotions ran wild. Her eyes were a luminous emerald with green eyeshadow made of ground up jade; small emerald shards dotted the area around her eyes and were woven throughout her hair. Her entire body was wrapped with a thin layer of aged linen cloth except for her head, fingers, and feet. Over this she wore white silk draped around her waist and wrapped around her chest. In port Queens she wore a large crochet Butterfly Shawl over that because of how chilly the port was.

Lo Saia was in the middle of training with her spear when she felt a shift in the magic around herself. It felt like the magic of Dran's Magic Map, yet subtly different. She tried fighting it off, but the foreign magic was far too strong for her still developing magic. When she was completely overwhelmed by the magic, her vision went entirely white before she passed out.

When Lo Saia could see again she was surrounded by a handful of people. She immediately went on the defensive. The room became colder while the walls frosted over. Lo Saia's hair turned to black sand that whipped around her body, ready for anything that is thrown at her. All the flames in the room suddenly went out leaving only the magic in the frost covering the room as lighting. She even floated a little of the ground like her dad showed her.

" Who dares summon Me?" Lo Saia demanded, hoping she was intimidating enough.

" We were trying to find my daughter," a woman to the right said.

When Lo Saia looked at said woman, she was surprised. The woman had the same exact shade of eyes as her. Lo Saia knew she was magically adopted with her eyes being the only thing remaining from before, so this could _really be_ her birth family…

"Who's to say what you summoned is or is not what you desired?" Lo Saia asked decisively.

An old man that seemed to be color blind cleared his throat before saying, "That ritual should have brought Hyacinth home."

"Hyacinth? I know not that name. You may address me as Lo Saia, Princess of the sea and Lunar guardian of the Sun and Moon Temple," Lo Saia said before she lightly landed in the center of the room; ice erupted around her feet similar to La Saia, but smaller due to the size of the room.

Lo Saia walked up to the woman on linen wrapped feet. Her steps made no sound on the stone floor. She looked the woman in the eyes before plucking a couple strands of hair from the woman. She then took a couple steps back while muttering a spell under her breath. The black sand held back the spells and wizards that took the offense.

When the strands of hair in her hand glowed green Lo Saia spoke, "calm down mortals. I was seeing if her claims were truth or tall tales. And as you may see, it was no tall tale."

"May I ask what spell you used?" An old man asked. Lo Saia was astonished to see a human with such a long beard.

"It was no spell, just a short ritual," she replied calmly. "Now that you have me here, what do you wish of me?"

The woman walked up and _hugged_ Lo Saia. "It's so nice to finally see my daughter again. You went missing from your crib one night and I couldn't find you anywhere," the woman whispered.

"I'd recommend you unhand my person before you loose a limb," Lo Saia replied coldly. Her emerald eyes looked into a matching pair above her. "When the living touches one with little life they tend to decay with due haste," she warned.

The red haired woman backed away quickly, her cloths already showing signs of decay.

"Now is a family reunion all that you desire? I was in the middle of training when you summoned me," Lo Saia said.

"I'm sorry my girl, but we do need you," the old man said.

Dual emerald glares fell upon the old man. "Well then please elaborate, I do not enjoy being torn from my own home."

"You see, there is a prophecy about you," the old man said.

"Not Interested," Lo Saia growled, "a prophecy only comes true when you _humans_ act upon it."

"Ah, but _Voldemort,"_ a collective shudder fell upon the room, "has already acted upon it and has marked you his equal."

"An _Equal?_ " Lo Saia asked coldly. "I shall never be inferior to any human much less their equal. And I _**request**_ that you address me by my name."

"Please, we need a savior," another human spoke up. This one was another red head, but not nearly as vibrant as her apparent mother.

"A savior? Who would wish a monster to be their savior?" Lo Saia asked, "I am after all the child of two of the most powerful monsters in my land. I am no different from they."

"That is where you are wrong," the old man said, "a monster would have killed us long ago. Monsters lack mercy after all."

A cruel laughter filled the room. "Lack mercy?" Lo Saia's voice filled the room. The shadows grew and the frost turned to a thick layer of ice. "We monsters can have mercy, we just _choose_ not to. Like right now I'm permitting you to live." Ice covered the feet and legs of everyone in the room. "We monsters are _addicted_ to the feeling of control we have over our victims."

The song of the Phoenix filled the room with the sound of an angels song. It soothed most of the rooms occupants; all except for the greasy bat (who cringed) and Lo Saia (much worse).

Lo Saia _writhed_ under the power of the Phoenix's song. The second she heard the song she collapsing down to the stone floor. All the occupants of the room were freed from her ice and watched the girl on the ground. The mysterious frost around the room melted when the Phoenix flew past it.

"Stupid Fire Bird," the girl growled, "they would have kept their lives, I was merely feeding." The Phoenix stopped it song upon hearing her words. It then helped her stand from her place on the floor.

"It's been quite some time since I've encountered a sacred beast," Lo Saia said while holding the bird in her arms like a Teddy Bear. Memories of Dran flowed to the flaming bird.

"Sacred Beast?" The old man asked, "I'm not sure Fawkes-"

"Fawkes?" Lo Saia interrupted, "this bird is no falcon. She is a Song Bird." She then looked down at said bird and asked, "do you mind if I call thee Sora? It's a name for those of the sky."

Fawkes, now Sora, let out a cheerful trill in confirmation. It cuddled up into the Ice Princess's arms, enjoying the only thing cold enough to cool its own flames; The chill of death.

"Now that you have myself within your walls, will you not provide accommodations?" Lo Saia asked.

"Of course!" The old man replied, his beard still covered in patches of frost. And with that they left the ritual room and lead the Monster Guardian to her room for the evening.


End file.
